


Love Drunk

by TeamDurango



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Drunk Dwarves, Fili/Kili - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tears, barfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDurango/pseuds/TeamDurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a combination of work by kaciart and hobbit0125 on tumblr. </p>
<p>After getting in a fight with Fili, Kili hears some harsh words exchanged about his brother and it doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was inspired by two pieces of art from kaciart:
> 
> (http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/43683214835)
> 
> and hobbit0125:
> 
> (http://hobbit0125.tumblr.com/post/42493341230/his-eyes-make-me-sad) 
> 
> As well as a lovely song by one of my favorite singers, The Tallest Man On Earth:
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcrW-n9AwIM)
> 
> ALSO! Part of the original dialogue comes from kaciart's piece, so that is in no way my own work! Hope you all enjoy :3 
> 
> P.S. - sorry about the horribly punny title, oh wait, no I'm not...

Kili stumbled from the second bar to the third, aided by the wall which supported him. He shuffled inside and with great effort slumped down into a booth in the corner, sheltered from the prying eyes of strangers, but he didn't really care that much about privacy given his current condition. He was out to get drunk and had far surpassed his goal long ago.

The bartender silently placed a large wooden mug in front of the dwarf and nodded to Kili before taking his leave. Kili lazily drug the ale across the table to him then brought it to his pink lips, gulping down the consolation. Images of Fili's angry shouting face swam into his vision and he pushed them back out again. He had agonized enough over their argument already, picked over every single word Fili had said and every stupid impulsive reply Kili had shouted back at him, but his stomach still felt somewhat sick hours later in the aftermath. His frustration mingled with guilt and the ocean of alcohol churned in his gut, making Kili feel like he might throw up, but for lack of anything else to do he continued drinking.

A group of four boisterous, young and clearly drunk dwarves suddenly burst into the bar and made their presence known to every patron right after Kili had just begun to relax. They made their way to the table next to Kili's and he groaned with dismay. He turned his back to the group and tried his best to ignore them, hoping they weren't anyone he would know; he dreaded the idea of having to pretend to be interested in some frivolous, idiotic conversation. His head was already pounding and all he wanted to do was sit quietly in his corner and try not to think about anything or what he would say when he went home and saw his brother again.

Kili suddenly wondered if Fili was feeling the same as him, utterly miserable somewhere at that exact moment or if he was out looking for him, searching for his baby brother. Kili scoffed at his own stupidity, he had seen the look on Fili's face when they had parted. He had wanted him to go. Kili's heart ached yet again and he cursed himself for still thinking about their fight and regretting every harsh word that had come out of his mouth. It was a stupid thing to bring up anyway. If that was what Thorin had decided then there was nothing he could say to Fili to try and make him stay. 

The knowledge of his brother's stubbornness burned at his insides, reminding him that come morning they would be separated and the beds they always pushed together would become cold and lonely as Kili lay sleeplessly by himself, missing his big brother's warmth. Kili wanted to cry or punch something, he couldn't decide which, but his thoughts were interrupted by his obnoxious neighbors.

"This round's on me, boys!" their black-haired leader bellowed and drinks were split all over the table as they were set down by the barmaid who let out a small squeal of indignation as one of the dwarves grabbed her ass. Kili rolled his eyes in disgust as he glanced over his shoulder, then took another long sip from his mug as the barmaid shuffled away in embarrassment.

"It's a good thing you're paying," said another of the group, "because I'm flat broke." The dwarf's straw colored beard had beads of ale dripping from it and his nose and cheeks were flushed a very bright red from the drink. "But not for long!" the leader said, and when his companions didn't respond he continued, "didn't you hear? Our valiant king and noble prince are going off to reclaim the stolen treasures of Erebor!" he shouted, dripping with sarcasm. A chorus of laughter erupted from the table and Kili felt his fists clench around his mug while he stared determinedly at the fire burning low in the hearth. 

"And what a valiant king he is indeed!" the blonde shouted, “too good to even show his face among his people, the stuck up prick!"

Kili could feel his body getting warmer as anger surged through him like the heat of embers, slowing being stoked to life. He tried to douse the fire growing within him with another long sip of the ale. It would certainly prove nothing in his favor to start a drunken bar fight over an eavesdropped conversation had by dwarves too drunk to even hold their tongues against their King.

"He holes himself up in that forge all the time and now he's got together some pathetic company to go slay a dragon with barely more than ten followers. Complete fools if you ask me!” the black-haired dwarf said, slurring his words as he drank from the pint.

"I heard they actually have a wizard joining them," chimed in an apprehensive forth dwarf, who looked rather young. He was probably not much older than Kili, judging by his short brown beard and cheeks flushed red from alcohol. 

"Oh bullshit..." replied the stout older dwarf dismissively.

"What difference would it make? It's not like they have any real chance anyways." said the redheaded dwarf who had grabbed the barmaid. He looked mildly distracted as he watched a rather voluptuous but squatty woman saunter by, craning his neck to get a better view of her as she walked past their table and up to the bar.

The black-haired dwarf rubbed his chin pensively as he leaned back in his chair, lifting his heavy boots upon the table with a loud clunk. "Someone told me that they're leaving the youngest one behind, ah what's his name?"

“Fili!” shouted the incredibly drunk blonde.

“Actually, I think the youngest one is Kili…” said the quietest of the four, hiccuping a little. Kili stiffened at the mention of his name, feeling like an target he used to practice his archery. 

“Well it’s a good thing they’re not taking him for his sake!” the redhead said, banging his fist on the table for emphasis. “A child like that wouldn’t last more than a week in the wilds.”

The dwarf had hit the mark dead center, piercing through Kili's heart with his patronizing statement. Kili felt like he wanted to sink underneath the table, into the shadows and never come out, just as he had when he overheard Thorin say the exact same thing to Dwalin not more than two days ago. Shame and frustration built up inside of him, making hot tears prick at the backs of his eyes that he forced back down, telling himself that it was just because of the alcohol.

“But what if…what if the others don’t come back?” asked the youngest dwarf timidly. “He’d be left all by himself.”

The sinking feeling in his stomach returned and Kili thought he might actually throw up at that point. His head was clouded in a fog of dizziness, or maybe that was just from the thick, foul-smelling smoke that filled the bar, but either way, the group's loud conversation continued and Kili was forced to listen.

"Well, if we're lucky maybe they'll all go and get themselves incinerated and we'll finally be able to get a king who can do something right around here." roared the blonde, nearly falling out of his seat as a result of his exaggerated gestures. 

His head was swimming, but Kili's knuckles were turning white from his viselike grip on the mug and with every passing word he was becoming more and more sobered by anger. His teeth ground together and his eyes burned with fire in his dark corner, making him look savage and bestial. 

"Can you imagine if Thorin were killed but his nephew lived to take the throne?" their leader asked, followed by roaring laughter. "Kili as the King under the Mountain! Ha!"

“Fili,” corrected the brunette. 

“What difference does it make?” shouted the oldest dwarf, his black hair falling in his face as he slammed down his pint. “One goddamn prince is just as useless as another!”

Kili felt like he could take no more and leapt up from his seat, the chair falling back behind him as he strode over to the table of laughing dwarves on sure legs. One by one they fell silent and shocked upon seeing Kili advancing on them, all except for the oldest who continued to snicker until Kili stood mere inches away from him, his fists balled up in rage.

“Say what you will about me, but never insult my brother.” Kili growled at the now silent table, then brought his fist with all his force to collide with the stunned dwarf’s face.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The wall was Kili’s only friend that night as he clung to it, slowly making his way down the alley in the darkness. Warm blood dripped from his nose and pooled in his mouth, running down his face onto his stained tunic. He drug the back of his hand across his mouth and winced at the pain which, combined with his now roaring headache from the blows he had received and all the ale he had consumed, was enough to make him slump back against the wall. Kili gripped his pounding head and willed it to stop, wishing the entire world would wash away and erase the whole night so that he could start over with Fili.

Kili heard the frantic sound of footsteps as they plodded through the puddled cobblestones and suddenly stopped at the entrance to the alleyway.

“Kili?” 

The sound of his brother’s voice roared in his eardrums and Kili felt his strength leave him as he fell down to his knees, his hands making rough contact with the wet ground that was now collecting his dripping blood. 

Fili rushed to his brother’s side and crouched down next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder and the other hesitating by Kili’s face before moving gently to his arm. Kili shut his eyes at the touch and his heart clenched in his chest. He could not bring himself to look at his brother.

“Oh, Mahal, Kili! What happened?”

“You should see the other—”

“Kili, this is no way for an heir of Durin to behave.”

“You forget yourself, brother, it is not I who is heir.”

“You are still heir, Kili — if anything were to happen to me—”

“And nothing shall. Tell me, Fili, what of family? What would an heir do had he heard someone besmirch the honour of his family?”

“Did someone—?”

“Leave me be, I shall make my own way home.” Kili said, choking on his words.

Grasping at the rough stone of the wall behind him, Kili moved to stand up but was jerked back down by Fili’s hand which was clinging to his own, pleadingly. Kili continued to stare at the ground through pained eyes but his attention was forced away when Fili’s hand gently found its way to his face, stroking his brother’s soft cheek. Their eyes met and Kili let go of the small breath he was holding, the tears finally overflowing from his brown eyes and running down to sting the fresh cuts on his lip.

“I would never leave you, brother.” Fili whispered as Kili gripped the hand resting on his face, then pulled the younger one to him, pressing their lips together. 

Kili closed his eyes and sighed into Fili, ignoring the stinging feeling of his nose bumping into the blonde’s face and the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as Fili’s tongue slid across his own. Fili ran his fingers through the messy dark hair and grabbed the back, gently tilting Kili’s head to deepen the kiss as he pressed the younger dwarf against the wall with his other hand. 

Reaching out, Kili caught hold of Fili’s shirt and pulled his brother on top of him, his hands sliding through the golden mane before breaking away from the kiss to look breathlessly at his older brother.

“I shall talk to Thorin and tell him that I won’t leave without you.” Fili said quietly to Kili, resting their foreheads together and using his thumb to gently wipe away the tear-stained cheeks.

“But Thorin will protest,” Kili replied weakly.

“Well, this was never going to be easy…” Fili smiled. “Come on, let us go home.” He situated himself under Kili’s arm and stood up, the younger dwarf leaning on him for support. Slowly they walked a few paces before Fili spoke again, “What were the names of those that did this to you?”

Kili chuckled, “I don’t know. There wasn’t exactly much time for introductions.”

Fili nuzzled his face up against Kili’s and sighed, “That’s a shame. I should have much liked to teach them a lesson about harming my baby brother.” he said, then placed a small gentle kiss on Kili’s jaw and smiled.


End file.
